


All Tied Up with Paperwork

by rudbeckia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Happy Ending, Identity Issues, Kink Negotiation, Kylo Ren is Matt the Radar Technician, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Sex Work, Sexual Fantasy, Shibari, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Lt. Dopheld Mitaka is good at his job on the Bridge of General Hux’s flagship, but the pay isn’t generous. So in his spare time, he and his bunk-mate Thanisson operate a cam-sex site. As “Commander Dickard”, Mitaka flirts with and teases his regular clients, granting private sessions for anyone who has a special fantasy they would like to fulfil and the credits to pay for his time.But something goes wrong when a regular, a boorish trooper who calls himself “General Fux”, demands a private session and somehow the appointment confirmation goes to the wrong person.Someone completely unattainable. Someone Mitaka has a massive crush on. Someone who fuels Mitaka’s own fantasies.Someone who needs a little help getting his boyfriend to enjoy certain sex acts he wants but would never ask for.Someone who is delighted that the cam boy he got by accident turns out to be the cute lieutenant who never fails to fire his ventral cannon.





	All Tied Up with Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ktula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktula/gifts).



“Weapons status!”  
Mitaka snaps to straight-backed attention with his hands still on the controls of his console. He looks up at General Hux, in perfect profile on the observation walkway, and delivers a concise report. “All cannon fully operational. All remaining laser targeting arrays will be back online within twelve minutes. Weapons power systems operating at...” He steals a glance at the readout he had loaded, prepared for just this eventuality. “Ninety-three percent efficiency, estimated to rise to ninety-five percent as soon as maintenance repairs the power drain in the starboard dorsal cannon. Latest estimate for completion is two hours, sir.”  
The General does not look down, but he smiles. “Good work, Lieutenant.” Mitaka watches the way his lips move as he speaks. Usually General Hux marches forward, closer to the huge transparisteel observation windows before wheeling around and marching, head up, back along the walkway. But today Hux glances down and catches Mitaka staring. Mitaka’s knees feel like elastic bands and his neck prickles with sweat as he jerks his head down and studies the latest engineering report. “Is that it, Lieutenant? Don’t you have anything else for me?”  
_Oh kriff oh kriff oh kriff oh_ “No sir, all other systems operating within specifications.”  
“Including hangar eight?”  
Mitaka doesn’t need to look at the status report from the hangars to know what General Hux means. He clears his throat. “Yes, sir. I expedited repairs to the damaged consoles. All TIEs are ready for launch at your command.”  
“Through blast doors that actually open and close,” General Hux says so quietly that Mitaka is sure the words are not even meant for his ears. “No thanks to Kylo Ren.”  
Mitaka swallows and bites his lip. General Hux looks at him again and smiles, then turns and marches away.

It is an image that Mitaka will treasure.

The General does not appear on the bridge again before the end of Mitaka’s shift so it is Captain Peavey who supervises as he performs the standard handover procedure to his dorn-shift counterpart. Different habitation decks are kept on different diurnal cycles so the major who accepts his salute probably thinks it is morning. The bridge has no time zone, Mitaka thinks. The lighting is kept bright enough to see clearly across the wide open areas but dim enough not to waste power unnecessarily or interfere with the displays. He marches smartly from the bridge, eats hurriedly in the cantina assigned to his habitation deck, sees to his personal hygiene in the shared ‘fresher and retires to his bunk. By arrangement with its owner, the other bed in his bunk-room is empty and will remain so for two hours. Mitaka opens his locker with a thumbprint and brings out the tools of his second trade: a red camisole top and lace shorts with the First Order logo in stark black on the front and back. He takes a moment to smooth his fingers over the embroidery, proud of his stitch-work. His sliced comlink comes next and he pairs it with the datapad that never leaves the locker except for evenings like this. He sits up in his bunk, legs to the side, sheer lace alluringly tweaked down almost to reveal a rosy nipple, artfully dishevels his hair, smiles, and clicks _connect_.

**Welcome back, Commander Dickard. You have 026 new messages.**

Mitaka scrolls through the messages while the camera transmits an image of his torso. There’s sound for anyone who is willing to tip him a few credits so he provides a commentary on his inbox. He lowers the pitch of his voice just a little as he relaxes into character.  
“Ooh! Have you all missed me this shift? I am positively inundated. So many messages! Let me see-e-e-e... I’m going to read the message from _Trooper Handcock_ first. Mmhmm. Nice name, trooper, and thank you for your service. Oh I say. I _say!”_ Mitaka smiles although his face is not visible yet on the feed because nobody has paid yet to see him blush and simper, or look stern and give orders. He lets his hand drift tantalisingly close to the hem of his cami, adjusts the lace a little, trails a finger around the First Order logo that decorates the front of his shorts, and finally tuts and wags the finger at the screen. “Naughty, naughty. Well, I would like to do that for you, Trooper Handcock, but you would have to promise. Not. To. Tell!”

The **Active Now** number in the corner of the screen is climbing and his tip counter is rising slowly but steadily. He wonders idly if his bunk-mate is watching since they work alternate weeks on the holocam to earn the ready credits that make life more comfortable. He won’t leave a tip, but he might throw in a suggestion if the night is a little slack.

“Hmmm, my next message is from... Darth Dong! Goodness me, what a pretty picture you sent me.” His hands does the softest, gentlest swipe around his groin and then cups his genitals briefly. “That _is_ impressive. Could I? Well, I think I probably could but you would have to promise to take your time and be _gentle_ with me, okay, big boy?”

Mitaka runs a hand from his shorts up his chest, hitching the lace up a little to show some more skin. He makes sure to expose his navel and the start of the trail of fine, dark hairs that lead to his groin. “Oops!” he pulls his cami top down again. “Who’s next. Ah! One of my favourite clients! Well hello there, Admiral Assworthy!” Mitaka stifles a laugh. “Thank you _so much_ for the selfie. My what a nice pair you have there. Makes me want to _slip into something soft and warm_ if you know what I mean. Oh! What’s this I see?” A little red icon flashes next to a fake username that makes him raise his eyebrows and flush a little pink around his neck. “Excuse me, darlings, there is a message from one of my regular sweethearts that I simply must attend to.”

He hooks a thumb into the waistband of his shorts, stretches the elastic waistband down just shy of his trimmed thatch, then freezes his holo. He clicks the icon.  
“Hello again, my darling! What would you like from me tonight?”  
There’s no audio feed from the client. Text appears all in a rush when they press _send._  
**gimme privet apointment**  
Mitaka sighs calculates the rate of tips he’s getting just from being flirty and coy, and decides that taking a private call this early in the evening will lose him credits since his current audience will be locked out for long enough to find someone else to fuel their fantasies. “Of course, sweetheart. How about we schedule for ten, tomorrow?”  
**but i’m hard and wanna cum.**  
Mitaka tuts. “You know you’ll be hard then too, I promise. Won’t it be special after thinking about it for twenty five hours? Imagining all the things I’ll do, just for you?”  
**ok send link.**  
“Oh I will, honey. I will.” Mitaka looks for the green dot that shows his new client has paid his booking fee and added a small tip. “Aww, thank you, General Fux! That’s so sweet! Now, why don’t you do something relaxing while I entertain the group?”

Mitaka switches back to general feed and slips his hand inside his shorts. “I just met the nicest guy. We have a date tomorrow! Since I will be saving myself for a private date tomorrow, if there is anything special you would like me to do tonight, why don’t you tell me all about it?”  
Mitaka grins out of shot as outrageous suggestions and fantasies roll in. He sigs and murmurs encouragement with one hand in his shorts and one up his cami vest until a tip comes in that makes it worth his while. He sits up and holds a hand to his heart.  
“Oh my. You all need to thank Ivor Biggun who has so _generously_ requested to see my come-face. Would anyone else like to see that? Maybe help me out a little with getting there?”  
The tip counter rises and four names are sorted to the top of the viewer list. Mitaka smiles and stretches the elastic of his lace shorts down as far as the base of his cock and holds it there. “Oooh look! If one more person wants to help me out, maybe I’ll let one of you tell me what to do.”  
The counter climbs a little higher and two more names join the list. Mitaka selects the six most generous tippers and sends his feed to a recorded clip of him masturbating for everyone else. “Well now,” he says, adjusting his position so that his face comes into focus. “Just what would you darling camfuckers like me to do for you tonight?”

He smiles as suggestions stream into the message box. Two of the clients pay extra and their holos pop into view. Mitaka flirts with each of them.  
“Don’t you worry that you’ll get caught?” one of them asks, someone who claims to be called ‘Han-job Swolo’. At least, Mitaka thinks, someone read their military history.  
“I don’t know,” he replies with a smile. “Would you like it if that was a risk? I share a bunk-room with Captain Hardman. He’s out this evening, but he sometimes comes home early.”  
“Mmm,” Han-job replies, looming larger as he leans closer. “Maybe Captain Hardman would like to find you with your cock out.”

Ten minutes later, having complimented his clients and extracted more credits for the possibility of performing increasingly lewd acts, Mitaka chooses a fantasy from one of the group, slowly pushes his lace shorts down to mid-thigh then rucks up his cami top, and acts it out with an anatomically correct but bigger than average model cock (he doesn’t like to call it a dildo since it came from a medical supply catalogue specialising in teaching aids), a copious quantity of lube (also from medical), and plenty of encouragement in the form of quiet moans and comments from the clients who paid for full audio. Mitaka joins in with carefully-timed breathy gasps and moans and cries of _”Oh so good, wanna go harder, baby?”_ and _Oh what if Captain Hardman walked in on us doing this!_ and _Oh what a lovely, big, hard cock you have!_  
Mentally, he’s forcing himself to keep the dildo at an angle that misses his prostate and working out how long he can hold off “accidentally” moving his cock out of view and faking an orgasm, and whether Thanisson might consider doing a double act if _Han-job_ paid enough for it. When he hears one of his clients panting through their climax, Mitaka tilts his hips and grips the base of the dildo more loosely, making it look like he’s thrusting it harder and faster but mostly just moving his hand. He looks sideways at his holofeed to check that his cock is just out of shot, lets his head sag back, mouth hang open, closes his eyes, frowns just slightly and moans out _”Oh... oh-oh-oh-O-O-O-OH!”_ in time with the twitching of his hand on the dildo. He bites his bottom lip, blinks lazily at the holocam and smiles. Covering his cock with his cami top, he kneels with his back to the camera, bends over and slowly eases the dildo out of his ass, rubbing its tip back around his hole for the benefit of any client yet to reach completion.  
“Mmmhmm, that was very, very enjoyable.” he says. “I hope you had fun too!”  
With a last grin at the cam, he switches his feed to _Back soon!_ with a countdown timer set to ten minutes over a short loop of his hand moving on his cock, tidies up for the second show of the evening and, as promised, sends a private appointment link to ‘General Fux’.

As clients join his holofeed and add to his tip account, he starts his second session of professional flirting and doesn’t give it another thought. Meanwhile, deep in the processor of his datapad, the AI that runs the comlink system tries to decode which officer ‘Commander Dickard’ intended to send a message to. It finds the closest matching name and rank, delivers the message and devotes a few minutes to self-satisfied defragging as a reward for its own resourcefulness.

*****

The subtle _chirp!_ of his datapad makes Hux turn and frown at it. He is on his way to bed, halfway through the door that leads from the back of the more public room of his suite where he hosts his most important meetings to his private rooms, where he currently hosts Kylo Ren. It chirps again and Hux walks back and picks it up. He laughs and lets it clatter back onto his polished bronzewood desk. By the time he has reached the bedroom where Kylo is waiting for him, he has shrugged his robe from his shoulders and is slipping it slowly down his arms to his elbows. Kylo watches with a frown.  
“You coming to bed at last? I thought I heard you go back for your datapad. I hate that karking thing.”  
“As you can see,” Hux replies with a smile, straightening his arms out and down and letting the robe flutter to the floor, “I left it behind. I did look though.” He bends to pick his robe up from the floor, shakes it out and hangs it up while Ren rolls his eyes. “It was a very strange message indeed.” He tuts and shakes his head. “Very strange. Well then, I suppose you wouldn’t want to hear about it.”  
Ren groans and shakes his head. “I suspect I will never hear the end of it if I don’t ask. What was the message?”  
“Well,” Hux slips into bed beside Ren. “It was a link to an anonymised server somewhere in the ship, from someone calling themselves _Commander Dickard_ addressed to someone called _General Fux_ but re-routed to me. I believe it may be some kind of assignation.”  
“Someone sent you a...” Ren searches for a suitable word and fails.  
“Hook up, Ren. They sent me an invitation to a holocam hookup. In error.”  
Ren sits up and drags the blankets with him. Hux grabs on and wrests them back from his accidental grip. “You _allow_ that on your ship?”  
“Allow it?” Hux laughs. “I pretend that I have no knowledge of it. It appears to be good for officer morale to have a few resourceful officers willing to perform sexual favours for a few credits. However, I intend to find out who is calling themselves _General Fux_ and see to it that they are kept very busy with menial tasks for their poor choice of holo name.”  
“You allow prostitution on the First Order flagship.”  
“Before you go any further,” Hux says, hardening his tone, “ _darling,_ please consider that without the hard work of a diligent sex worker moonlighting as a kitchen assistant within my father’s household, this galaxy would never have been graced with my presence. I am eternally grateful that she tapped Maratelle for an allowance so that she could keep me.”  
Ren’s frown deepens. “Didn’t Brendol try to claim you weren’t his?”  
“Oh yes, right up until the time that little babby Armie grew a head of hair.”  
“Are you going to keep it?”  
“What, my hair?”  
“No you ass,” Ren raises his voice just enough that Hux raises his eyebrows. “The holo-sex appointment.”  
Hux keeps his face and voice carefully neutral. “Would it bother you if I did?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Huh.” Hux sighs. “Well then, I suppose I might consider deferring to your restricted, false-moralising, _republican,_ family values and not getting off to the sight of a stranger doing whatever I say.”  
“That’s not the problem. I didn’t know it was possible to find decent porn on this hulking behemoth of a ship. Besides, strangers do whatever you say anyway, darling.”  
“Yes but usually they have clothes on. It’s tomorrow at ten. If you’re simply worried about feeling left out, you can come too.”  
Ren pouts. “I want to come tonight but you’re still talking.”  
Hux laughs, sits up and scoots down to drape his long-limbed body alluringly across the bottom of the bed. “Well then. If I was your holo cam-boy, what would you tell me to do for your private show?”  
Ren’s lips quirk up into a smile. “Can a holo cam-boy crawl out of the holo, tie me up and fuck me senseless?”  
Hux scoffs. “You‘ve ripped or stretched the cords from all of my robes, so not tonight sweetheart.”

*****

Morning sees Mitaka proudly regain command of the bridge tactical console. He performs his side of the handover perfectly, under the watchful eye of General Hux himself, and sneaks a furtive glance at the General when he is sure his attention will be elsewhere. Sure enough, Hux is standing at parade rest close to the forward viewports. He’s not wearing his greatcoat or his cap, and Mitaka can admire the sight of his commanding officer’s fiery hair and trim ass with relative impunity until an alert demands his attention. He investigates, sends a query to Unamo over on the communications hub, then clears his throat.  
“Sir! Incoming unidentified vessels. Three just dropped out of light-speed at location five-twenty, minus one-four-six, minus zero-one-three. Bringing laser cannon about.”  
“Hold your fire, lieutenant. Get me a visual. Let’s see who they are first.”  
“Yes, sir. Holding.” Mitaka projects a grainy image of the three craft into the space in front of Hux. Hux pokes the holo with a finger as if to flick one of the craft away.  
“It would be rather embarrassing to have to explain to Kylo Ren why three of his knights are scrap metal and organic vapour.”  
Mitaka’s cheeks flush hot and his neck tingles. “Yes, sir.”  
“If that is who they are. Unamo, report.” Hux turns to look across the bridge to the communications hub. Unamo confirms that there has been no response to demands for identification. Hux smiles at Mitaka. “Well. Three mystery craft appear uncomfortably close behind us and refuse to identify. What course of action would you recommend now, lieutenant?”  
“Sir! Issue a clear warning and one shot through their formation. If they persist, aim to disable their craft, bring them aboard and claim all resources for the First Order. If they engage us, blow them out of the sky. I mean, take defensive action, sir.”  
“Very good, Mitaka.” Mitaka holds his breath and bites his lip to stop from grinning. Hux nods at him once. “I am not taking any chances. Blow them out of the sky.”  
“Ventral cannon hot and locked to their ion trace.”  
“Fire.”  
Mitaka sends one bolt through the group, close to the first ship. It bursts in a fireball and the other two are hit by debris from the explosion of the first and two more lopsided fireballs puff out from their positions. Hux scoffs audibly. “Analysis?”  
“Too easy. Rigged to explode, sir. A booby trap.”  
“Well done, lieutenant.”  
“Sir? Should I order an investigation to find who sent them?”  
Mitaka wilts under Hux’s glare. “Does a loth-wolf care who gave it fleas?”  
“No, sir!”  
“As you were.”

Mulling over the exchange, Mitaka decides that he likes the way Hux says his name. He squirrels his memory of the sound away, saying it over and over in his head so that he can recreate in the fantasy he indulges in to help him sleep.

The rest of his shift is routine. The afternoon is enlivened briefly by the appearance of Kylo Ren on the bridge. Masked and robed, he marches up to General Hux, says a few words that Mitaka hears only as a low rumble from his vocoder but that make the General stand more stiffly, tighten his lips and turn red in the cheeks. Head down as if scrutinising his readouts, Mitaka swivels his eyes up and watches as Kylo Ren whirls around and marches back out, robes fluttering in his own wake. If praise from General Hux stirs a warm longing in Mitaka for a meaningful relationship, an unexpected encounter with Kylo Ren gives him a thrill made all the sharper for the edge of fear in it. Hux waits all of forty seconds before marching, red-faced, off the bridge and after Kylo Ren. Mitaka smirks internally. Later he will probably let his imagination loose on whatever might happen if General Hux ever catches up with Kylo Ren.

Because of his private appointment, Mitaka keeps his evening holo-cam sessions tame. He warns his regulars when they log in that he will do his best for their pleasure but they won’t get to watch him come tonight. Two log out but the rest stay although his tips accumulate more slowly they would if there was a little more on offer. He talks someone through their fantasy of being fucked and sucked by two stormtroopers, lazily stroking himself to stay hard, then helps someone else get off to a story involving Captain Phasma and an interrogation chair. He ends his second session with a twenty minute break to freshen up and smooth out his trademark red cami with the First Order logo he embroidered himself. At five minutes to ten, he is ready for his private appointment with ‘General Fux’.

The little blinking red icon shows that someone has used the link he sent out. Mitaka smiles although his face will not yet be visible to his client and says, “Good evening, General Fux. I am pleased that you are so punctual.”  
**Good evening Commander Dickard. Punctuality is merely a sign of good manners.**  
Good manners that you lacked last night, Mitaka thinks. “So you like to come on time?”  
**I do everything on time. I have a tight schedule.**  
“Oh! Are you suggesting politely that I get a move on?”  
**Is there audio so I can talk to you?**  
“Of course, my darling. As soon as you pay for it. Look in the top right corner of your display.” Mitaka frowns. “As usual, sweetheart.”  
There’s a delay of a few seconds and Mitaka’s tip counter goes up.  
_“Well then, Commander. I’m a General so you have to follow my orders.”_  
Mitaka scoffs at the playful tone and precise enunciation. This is definitely not the boorish stormtrooper section leader he was expecting. “I will,” he says. “Just as soon as you tell me a little about who you are and where you’re stationed. You are not the ‘General Fux’ who requested this appointment.”  
_”He’s been reassigned to Esk shift sanitation in the trooper habitation wing. I claimed his appointment.”_  
“Ah. I’m going to need confirmation of which sector you are stationed in. I wouldn’t want to get personal with you then see you across the cantina at breakfast.”  
There’s a delay. Mitaka half-hopes this unfamiliar client will simply leave, then he can have an early night.  
_”I commend your prudence, Commander. I am a senior officer of your ‘General Fux’ and the one who reassigned him for impersonating a superior rank. If it preys on your mind, I have breakfast brought to my bunk-room.”_  
Mitaka considers this information. As a bridge officer, he rarely crosses paths with anyone who does not also work on the bridge. If this new client is of a rank that allows them to have food brought to them then they may have a few more ready credits floating around than the average officer does.  
“Thank you,” Mitaka says. “Since you are a new client and I don’t usually issue private appointments for clients who have not been in my group sessions, I should explain my terms.”

*****

Hux beckons Ren over to watch and listen, but places a finger on his lips in the hope that Ren will not speak.  
_”First, no questions about who I am or where I work. Second, no body-shaming whatsoever. Third—”_  
“I’m bored with rules,” Ren says. “Just get on with it.”  
Hux glares at Ren and shushes him audibly.  
_“THIRD! No surprise, mystery participants! Goodnight.”_  
“Wait, I’ll pay extra since there are two of us,” Hux says, but the holo flickers, dims and leaves him glaring at Ren across empty air. Hux sighs. “Was that necessary?” He clicks the link again in the hope that it is still active. It reconnects. “Sorry about that. My bunk-mate is an arsehole sometimes. I will pay more if you help us out with a little game.”  
The red flashing light on Hux’s display turns green and the holo of a lithe midriff dressed in red satin reappears.  
_”Pay upfront and don’t complain about the price. I need to know who he is.”_  
Hux raises his eyebrows at the number that flashes up beside the payment button on his datapad. He pays it then glares at Ren again. Ren rolls his eyes and calls out, “Hi. I’m Matt. I’m a radar technician.”  
_”Okay. Thank you for your swift payment. So, my darlings, tell me all about your game.”_

Hux watches dumbfounded as the holo image in front of him slowly expands to reveal the First Order logo embroidered onto the red satin of the cam-boy’s camisole top, then its thin straps over pale skin, then a slender neck and a face Hux takes a few seconds to place. When he makes the connection between the relaxed and smiling face, small-featured and framed with loose dark hair that flops over his broad forehead and the young lieutenant who has impressed him recently on the bridge, he clamps his hand over his mouth to stop from yelling in delight.  
_”You don’t need to be shy, darlings. Tell me your fantasy and I will do whatever I can to make it happen for you.”_  
“I want,” Hux says, savouring the words, “to role play the Supreme Leader and my bunk-mate Matt wants to role play General Hux. I’m... Leader Ren is going to restrain General Hux and use him for pleasure.”  
“Hux gets to come too,” Ren adds abruptly.  
_”I can help you with that,”_ Commander Dickard’s voice is clearly Mitaka’s now that Hux can see the lieutenant’s lips move. Mitaka’s smile turns serious for a few seconds and he shakes his head slowly. _”And please don’t feel at all embarrassed about anything you ask for. Role play involving the Supreme Leader and his favourite General is quite a popular fantasy scenario.”_  
“Really?” Ren blurts.  
_”Indeed!”_  
“One you indulge in yourself?” Hux asks, grinning.  
_”Rule four is that I keep my own personal preferences out of any role play. This is your fantasy.”_  
“He didn’t say no,” observes Ren quietly, grinning back at Hux.  
_”Is there anything else you can tell me about this scene? I want you to have a good time. It would be helpful if you were willing to activate your own camera so that I could get a better sense of how you are responding to my suggestions.”_  
“No,” Hux replies.  
“Give us a moment,” says Ren.

Ren takes Hux’s arm and leads him far enough from the microphone that Mitaka will not be able to hear them.  
“You could wear my helmet and I could wear your little hat. He’s only seen my face from a distance. He won’t know it’s you if your face is hidden and you’re not in uniform. Besides, even if he does, what can he do?”  
“I don’t know,” Hux says with an exaggerated shrug. “Record us copulating and use it for blackmail?”  
“He’s not that stupid.”  
“Sell the holovid on the First Order porn channel?”  
“That’s not a thing.” Ren grins. “I know. I’ve looked for it.”  
“Of course it’s a thing,” Hux says. “You have to search for ‘Scandal in the Senate’ and it redirects. Do you really think he won’t suspect anything?”  
“Would you have recognised your favourite little lieutenant if he hadn’t shown his face?”  
“No,” Hux admits. “Very well. Get me your helmet.”

*****

 _“Commander Dickard?”_  
Mitaka smiles for the camera. “At your service, my darling.”  
_”We agreed to turn on the camera for you.”_  
Mitaka smiles wider and waits for the image to stabilise. He is genuinely delighted by what he sees. “Goodness me! That is a very convincing replica of Leader Ren’s mask.” He looks from the pale, slim figure with the incongruous looking helmet hiding his face and hair to the large man with dark hair scraped back tightly and a command cap perched on top of his head. They are nude from the neck down and sitting on a comfortable-looking sofa, reinforcing Mitaka’s belief that this ‘General Fux’ is a high-ranking officer with credits to spare. “What a handsome pair you are! I see working as a radar technician certainly keeps you fit, Matt. Now, what would you like me to call you for this scene? Ren and Hux? Supreme Leader and General?”  
_“I think Supreme Leader and General has a nice ring to it.”_  
“Oh wow, you even have a vocoder built in. That is uncanny. You are sending very pleasant shivers down my spine and we’ve barely begun!”

Mitaka talks his clients through some basic safety then embarks on a scene where the ‘General’ begs the ‘Supreme Leader’ for a small favour, the ‘Supreme Leader’ demands to know what the ‘General’ would be willing to do in exchange then, after careful negotiation, the ‘Supreme Leader’ restrains the ‘General’ with the Force and rides him. Mitaka somehow seems to know just when to drop in suggestions so filthy that Hux blushes inside Ren’s helmet, and when to stay quiet and let them explore their own pleasure. Once the ‘General’ has come noisily and the ‘Supreme Leader’ eases up and off, Mitaka sees the helmeted figure look his way again.  
_I want to watch you pleasure yourself while K— The General gets me off._  
With a grin that lights his face, Mitaka slowly pulls up the hem of his cami top to reveal that he is rock hard, the head of his cock poking up pink and purple from the waistband of his red lace shorts. He starts to remove his top but the ‘Supreme Leader’ asks him to stop and show off his outfit properly first. Mitaka stands up and does a slow twirl, cheekily bending over to show the First Order logo on the back of his shorts. There’s a distorted laugh through the vocoder.  
_I am intrigued to see that you consider your back door to be First Order property._  
Mitaka laughs too and kisses the tip of his dildo. “Well, if my most senior commanding officers ordered me to make use of it, how could I refuse?”  
_What would you do if General Hux or Supreme Leader Ren demanded such a personal service?_  
“I said I would keep my own fantasies out of this session.”  
The masked figure leans closer to the camera, looming in Mitaka’s display. _“What if the Supreme Leader demands to see you come while he’s being pleasured by his General?”_  
“In that case,” Mitaka says, slipping the waistband of his shorts down and tucking it under his balls, letting his cock free of its constricting lace cage. “I had better follow orders, sir.”  
It’s a shame, thinks Mitaka, stroking his cock as he watches the ‘General’ take the ‘Supreme Leader’s’ erection into his mouth and slide his lips up and down its length, that his clients hadn’t chosen the opposite roles. The slim, pale one with his pink cock springing up from a bed of golden-ginger curls would make a very convincing Hux and the other seemed broad and muscular enough to be a dead ringer for Leader Ren, if only Matt had a black robe or a cowl to complete the look. He comes with his dildo in his ass, his hand on his cock and his imagination feeding him a fantasy of being bent over General Hux’s desk and alternately spanked and penetrated while Leader Ren watches. A few seconds later he hears the ‘Supreme Leader’ gasp and cry out through the vocoder in his helmet. Matt gets up and walks out of shot.  
“You look so hot like that. You both do,” he says. “I hope you will book another appointment.”  
_”We will certainly consider it,”_ says the voice from the vocoder. _”By any chance, do you know anything about physical restraints?”_  
“Ah! Yes. Magna-binders are effective but uncomfortable after a while. Ropes are good if you can get the right sort. Something designed for the purpose, not your standard polyfibre weave. It chafes. Don’t use plasti-cable ties. Those are dangerous because they are easy to over-tighten and they lock in place. Were you thinking of something softer, maybe suspension, Gatalentan style?”  
_”Sounds like you know what you’re talking about.”_ He sees the ‘Supreme Leader’ reach for a datapad. _”I expect you will hear from me soon. Well done, lieutenant.”_

As the holo image flickers and fades, Mitaka sits back and closes his eyes. It’s late and Thanisson will be back soon but he wants to linger over the scene he has just helped create and he thinks he can come again. It’s while he has his cock in his hand and a mental image of the slim, pale man fucking him from behind, issuing praise in General Hux’s voice while he fellates the larger brute, that Mitaka realises he has heard the phrase _”well done, lieutenant”_ twice today. The added frisson tips him into his climax and he comes just as Thanisson calls out a hello and bangs on the door. Mitaka races to clean himself up, pulls on his standard issue sleepwear and unblocks the door. The idea that General Hux himself uses a holo-cam sex worker seems so ludicrous, as Mitaka mulls over whether to mention it to his bunk-mate, that he soon dismisses it as a fragment of fantasy brought to life by fatigue. He hands the holo camming equipment over to Thanisson and goes to bed.

Mitaka’s next shift convinces him that he imagined the likeness of his new clients to General Hux and Leader Ren. Hux strides purposefully from station to station around the bridge, exchanging a few words with every officer. Mitaka waits patiently for his turn but General Hux walks straight past him without a glance, and Mitaka wonders what he has done wrong. He checks and double checks that all procedures have been followed and all weapons systems are operating within tolerance. He checks the maintenance logs and resists calling up a personnel list for radar tech crews, then snaps to attention when Thanisson’s voice in his earpiece says, _”Heads up, mate!”_ General Hux is standing on the walkway opposite his console. He smiles.  
“I appreciate the diligence with which you are performing additional checks on the systems under your command. You wouldn’t want any nonsecure protocols to slip in and out through the back door, as it were.”  
Mitaka can feel his face flame. “No, sir. Thank you, sir!”  
“Well done, lieutenant. I like to see my officers hard at work.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
General Hux leans a little closer. “Report to my office at the end of cresh shift.”  
Mitaka swallows and a tremor tingles his spine. “Yes, sir.”  
After Hux has moved away to take his usual position at the viewports, Mitaka lets out a long breath, reminds himself that he is good at his duties and pushes the thought from his head that he is about to be reassigned.

The end of cresh shift comes around slowly and he hands over to his counterpart under Peavey’s watchful glare, salutes then marches out of the bridge. He pauses outside General Hux’s office to straighten his tunic, check his cap is at the correct angle and calm his breathing. When he palms the entry pad, the door opens for him immediately and he steps inside.  
“Sir!” Mitaka’s salute is perfect. General Hux looks up from his work and acknowledges it with a nod. He points at a chair beside his desk.  
“Sit down, lieutenant.”  
“Sir, if I may speak?” Hux quirks an eyebrow, but nods. “If it’s bad news, just tell me straight.”  
“Oh!” Hux laughs. “I rarely deliver bad news in person. As you probably remember from the time I sent you to inform Kylo Ren that his prisoner had escaped. Mitaka, please sit down.”  
Mitaka takes the two steps over to the chair and sits.  
“That’s better. Now. Do you know why I asked you to come?”  
“No, sir.”  
“I see!” Hux leans back in his chair and watches Mitaka’s reddening face. “No threads of an idea embroidering in your head? None at all?”  
“No, sir.” Mitaka’s brow wrinkles in confusion.  
“I really do admire your commitment to the First Order.”  
“Thank you, sir.”  
“I suppose I’m keeping you from your leisure time,” Hux says with a carefully neutral expression. “What do you have planned for this evening?”  
“Nothing, sir. Dinner in my assigned cantina, study in the library for my next promotion, bed.”  
“You have no other commitments this evening? No appointments to keep?”  
“No, sir.” Mitaka shuffles in the chair. “May I ask—”  
“Have dinner with me in my suite. You are free to say no and I will not ask again. There will be no repercussions for a rejection and no assumptions made if you accept.”  
Mitaka’s eyes open wide. “Sir?”  
Hux sighs. “It’s nerf casserole, Mitaka. If you want to eat real food, please be there forty minutes from now.”  
“Sir.”  
“Dismissed.”

Mitaka considers going back to tell General Hux no, then he decides he could simply not show up. Then he decides that it’s worth suppressing his panic for the promise of a meal that is not a cantina ration bar and protein shake combo with a side order of kriff knows what, and calculates that he has just enough time to go to his bunk-room and freshen up before arriving at the General’s suite. He’s five minutes late and unsure whether to walk away or offer an apology when the door opens and General Hux personally waves him inside.  
“I saw you on the holocam,” Hux says with a hint of a smile.  
Mitaka tenses. “You saw me. On the holo—”  
“My security camera,” Hux explains, expression slipping into a smirk. “I can see who is at my door before I decide whether to admit them or not. Thank you for coming when I asked.”  
Mitaka looks around Hux’s suite. He’s been here before to take notes for the General when he hosts private meetings. The anteroom is furnished as a conference room and there is no sign of any food. The General seems to pick up on Mitaka’s concerns. “Come through here,” he says, leading the way through to his private chambers. “I hope you find dinner a little more palatable than the cantina’s usual offering.”  
Steadying his nerves, Mitaka follows.

The room Hux leads him into is furnished in a plain kind of luxury. Even Mitaka can tell that although there is little showiness, the furniture is high quality and promises a level of comfort not to be found in a lieutenant’s bunk-room. There is a polished, stone-topped dinner table that sparkles under the lights, set for three. A high definition holo-entertainment unit takes pride of place in front of a plush, pale blue sofa, and there is a beautiful bronzewood desk in the corner.  
“This is certainly more luxurious than my bunk-room,” Mitaka says.  
Hux gives a quick bark of a laugh. “I should certainly hope so! Sit down. My other guest will join us later.”  
Mitaka takes a seat at the dining table. Hux sits at right angles to him, leaving the empty space opposite Mitaka. He uncovers a serving dish and Mitaka almost swoons at the aroma.  
“I hope you like nerf casserole, Dopheld. May I call you that?” Mitaka watches intently as Hux ladles a generous portion of steaming meat and vegetables into a bowl and sets it in front of him. “I would like you to call me Armitage. In private only, of course.”  
“Armitage.” The name feels strange in his mouth and his head swims a little with the unfamiliarity of the room and the rich food and this new facet of his commanding officer’s personality. “Do you mind awfully if I call you sir?”  
Hux laughs and shakes his head. “Whatever you are comfortable with. Should I call you Lieutenant?”  
“I like when you call me Mitaka, sir.” Mitaka says quietly. “No one calls me Dopheld.”  
“Mitaka, then,” Hux says. “Let’s eat before this gets cold.”

The casserole is rich, peppery and filling. Mitaka finishes his bowl and refuses a second helping. He also refuses dessert until Hux holds up a slice of frosted jogan fruit on his own fork and tells Mitaka he simply must try it. Mitaka goes to take the fork but Hux pulls it back. “Open?” he says, and Mitaka allows Hux to feed the morsel to him. It is so good, sweet yet tart, that he closes his eyes and smiles. “Another?” Hux asks, and Mitaka nods. This time, after closing his lips around the fork and feeling it pulled from between his lips, Hux swipes a soft brush of his thumb across Mitaka’s lips to catch stray sugar, then sucks it. Mitaka gives a startled little cry that discourages Hux from following up with a kiss.  
“Too much?” Hux asks, moving back in his chair. “Am I moving too fast for you?”  
“I didn’t expect this,” Mitaka says, face warming with embarrassment at his reaction. “I don’t really know what I expected.”  
“Kiss me,” Hux says, leaning forwards again.  
Mitaka frowns, Hux’s words and actions stirring up either fear or desire low in his belly. “Is that an order, sir?”  
“No, you ass. It’s permission.” Hux sighs. “I would like you to kiss me. If you’d rather not, you can go and that’s the end of it.”  
Something about the way Hux calls him _you ass_ makes Mitaka giggle. He leans forward and kisses Hux. Hux brings a hand up to cup Mitaka’s jaw and prolong the kiss. Mitaka parts his lips and Hux drags his tongue across Mitaka’s lower lip. Mitaka breaks contact and sits back, head spinning and heart thumping, watching Hux’s face. Hux smiles. “Well now. That’s much better. I want a second helping.”

It’s while Mitaka and Hux are busy exploring each other’s lips and tongues that Kylo Ren walks in, wearing robe and mask, and grumbles, “I see you started dessert without me.”  
Mitaka shoots backwards in his chair and almost topples it. Hux glares at Ren. “You could have knocked, Kylo. You almost gave Mitaka a kriffing coronary!”  
The Supreme Leader’s chuckle comes out terrifying. Mitaka’s stomach churns and his leg muscles tremble as they prepare for him to bolt from the room, and his traitorous cock hardens uncomfortably. With difficulty, he grips the seat of his chair either side of his knees until his knuckles whiten, his palms ache and he can control his breathing, although he doesn’t trust his voice yet. The Supreme Leader’s mask faces him.  
“Leave some for me,” he says then turns to Hux. “Should I dress for dinner?”  
“Yes,” Hux says. “Make yourself recognisably human.”  
When Ren has left the room, Mitaka closes his eyes and shakes his head. “I didn’t expect the Supreme Leader to be your other guest,” he says.  
“Why ever not?” Hux asks with a laugh. “I heard recently that we are the most fantasised-about couple on the ship.”  
“You heard—” Mitaka stops as puzzle pieces slot into place in his head. The perfect replica of the Supreme Leader’s helmet. The holo-entertainment unit and the pale blue sofa behind it, the datapad left on the arm of the sofa. The particular choice of words earlier that made Mitaka wonder if the General was deliberately dropping double entendres. “Oh my kriffing Sith aunt. You... You’re—”  
Kylo Ren walks back in and sits opposite Mitaka. He has his hair scraped back into a bun and there is a command cap perched on his head. He smiles at Mitaka.  
“Nice to meet you in person, Commander Dickard.”

Mitaka is silent. He looks from Hux’s amused face to Ren’s sheer delight and back again. Abruptly, he stands. “You will have my resignation first thing in the morning, General.” His voice cracks on _General_ and he walks way from the table. Hux catches him up by the door.  
“Cut the drama, Mitaka. I don’t want your resignation. You’re a good officer and an asset to the order.”  
“He has a nice ass,” Ren adds as he helps himself to tepid nerf casserole. “Ask him if he’s wearing the outfit under that uniform.”  
“Ignore that boorish arsehole,” Hux says, a hand on Mitaka’s shoulder. “I apologise. I misjudged the situation.” He glances over at Ren. “It seemed more like a harmless prank in my imagination but I can see why you would feel uncomfortable. Please, stay.”  
“This was a prank?” Mitaka thinks he might throw up, cry, collapse, or all three at once. He can’t keep his voice steady. “The dinner invitation? The kiss? All a prank?”  
“No,” Hux says softly. “No. Only the revelation that we were your satisfied clients last night. I really do like you and I want you to kiss me again. Come with me.” Hux takes Mitaka’s hand and leads him past Ren and over to the sofa. “Sit with me.” Mitaka sits because his knees won’t support his weight. Hux keeps hold of his hand. “Well then. When I recognised you last night I couldn’t believe my luck. Someone working right under my nose who would _understand_ what I need. Someone I think can trust. Someone who won’t judge. Can I trust you, Mitaka?”  
Mitaka feels like his face is on fire and he blinks away the prickle that threatens tears of humiliation. “Yes,” he says, refusing to look at Hux.  
“I knew it!” Hux sounds triumphant. He sits back and pulls Mitaka with him. “You can’t go back to your bunk-room until _Captain Hardman_ has finished camming anyway. Ha!” Hux laughs at Mitaka’s look of shock. “I did a little checking on the internal holonet. Don’t worry. Officially I know nothing. Unofficially I support the enterprising manner in which some of my officers are supplementing their income and providing a much appreciated service. I may purchase a private session with a particularly buxom trooper captain for Peavey and put a smile on his ugly face for a change.” Mitaka covers his mouth and almost chokes on his laughter. He feels lightheaded, unreal.  
“There’s a new episode of _Heroes of the Empire_ out,” Hux says. “Stay and watch it with us.”  
“You should kiss and make up,” Ren says, joining them on the sofa. Mitaka is stuck between the Supreme Leader and the General. He covers his face, leans over until his head almost touches his knees and shakes with laughter and sobs. Ren and Hux shrug at each other over his rounded back.  
“I’m sorry,” Mitaka says, voice interrupted by hiccups and giggles. “It’s just...” he laughs again and wipes his eyes as he sits up again. “This is so kriffing _unlikely_ that I am beginning to doubt reality. Last night when I was camming with you I imagined... well. Never mind.”  
Ren angles himself towards Mitaka and lays his head on the back of the sofa, beside Mitaka’s ear.  
“Go on?”  
Hux mirrors Ren’s position. “I would like to hear what you were thinking about too.”  
“No,” Mitaka says, shaking his head. “Commander Dickard the cam artist could describe it to you in detail. Lieutenant Mitaka the bridge officer can’t.”  
Hux sighs, but he leans in and kisses Mitaka’s blotchy cheek. Ren does the same on his other side, then they sit back and Hux puts on the holovid.

By the end credits, Hux is almost tearful about how Tarkin overcame enormous technical and political obstacles to build the Death Star, Ren is complaining about historical inaccuracies in the starfighter models used for the battle scenes, and Mitaka is wondering how he ended up with Hux’s head on one shoulder, Ren’s head on his other shoulder, and their arms around his waist. He sighs and shifts, pulling his own arms in from where they curl around his commanding officers’ backs, making Ren and Hux both sit up. He rubs away the pins and needles from his arms.  
“I will go now,” he says. “Thank you for dinner and letting me stay while my bunk-mate finishes his shift.”  
“You can stay longer, if you want,” Ren says. But Mitaka shakes his head.  
“Come back tomorrow,” Hux suggests.  
Mitaka scoffs. “You can’t possibly mean that.”  
“I do not issue insincere invitations.” Hux gets up to see Mitaka out. He stops in the doorway just inside the formal anteroom. “Do I get to give you a goodnight kiss?” Mitaka looks up and Hux kisses him, slipping his arms around Mitaka’s back and holding on. Mitaka has no idea where to put his hands so he waves them a couple of times then puts them on Hux’s shoulders. “You could bring some things with you tomorrow,” Hux says when Mitaka insists that he has to go.  
“What kind of things?”  
“Your underthings. I would like to admire the workmanship you put into the custom embroidery.” He kisses Mitaka again. “And some rope.”  
“Underwear and rope!” Mitaka sighs and gently but firmly pushes Hux off. “Are you trying to get my services for free?”  
Hux shrugs. “I like you, Kylo likes you, and we both appreciate and admire your particular talents. Well then. For now, just bring yourself if you’d rather not see the Supreme Leader trussed up and helplessly waiting for cock.” Hux smiles and leans close to murmur in Mitaka’s ear. “Mine or yours or both. He wants to pleasure you with his mouth while I use his back door then—”  
“Sir!” Mitaka is blushing bright red. Hux laughs and guides Mitaka to the main door with an arm around his shoulders. He stops before opening it and kisses Mitaka again.  
“Promise me you will think about it,” Hux says. Mitaka nods and escapes.

Mitaka plans to think about it for half an hour in his bunk before he falls asleep, then again for fifteen minutes when he wakes up. But that is all.

*****

“You fucked that up,” Ren says as Hux joins him again on the sofa. “He’s terrified of us.”  
“I fucked it up? What about you teasing him? That’s when he broke. I spent an hour getting him relaxed enough just to let me kiss him then you came blundering in!”  
Ren huffs. “All right. We fucked up. How are you going to fix it?”  
“Me?” Hux sounds surprised. “You’re the one who needs to fix it. So far your only one on one interaction with my new favourite lieutenant was to half-choke him over some bad news.”  
Ren’s scowl lifts a little. “You could order him to do it.”  
“You are aware of the concept of _treating people in a pleasant manner_ aren’t you?” Hux sighs. “I won’t enjoy it if he’s radiating misery. I’m going to bed. Join me when you regain some basic respect for others.”  
Ren stays where he is for ten minutes then goes to his own suite, hoping an easy solution presents itself in the morning. General Hux is not surprised to wake up alone.

At the end of cresh shift, despite Hux having more or less ignored Mitaka all day, the lieutenant is waiting nervously outside his office. Hux admits him and returns his salute.  
“Lieutenant Mitaka,” Hux says. “Something troubling you?”  
“Leader Ren has requested that I meet with him for dinner, sir.”  
“Interesting!” Hux’s brow furrows. “He said nothing of this to me. So I should not expect either of you this evening, is that what you are telling me?”  
Mitaka picks at the seam of the cap in his hands. “I don’t know, sir. He said he will pick me up from my bunk-room.”  
“Well then,” Hux says with a smile. “I hope he takes you somewhere nice for your first date.”  
“So this is a date, then,” Mitaka says with an air of apprehension. “What will the Supreme Leader expect from me?”  
“Karking sith, officer. He will expect you to eat dinner and provide some conversation. If it helps, he’s obsessed with Darth Vader, he can talk endlessly about his prowess at piloting his TIE Silencer, and has a passing interest in light bondage. Tell him you can tie more than two kinds of knot, admire his piloting skills and say you think Darth Vader was a misunderstood genius who should have ruled the Empire and he’ll be plastimold in your fingers.” Hux looks up at Mitaka and smirks. “And you have my permission to use your fingers as you see fit.” Mitaka’s blush is beautiful. Hux gets up and walks over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Look, if you want to turn him down I will tell him for you. However, if you would look past his idiotic behaviour last night I hope you find that under it all he has quite a nice...”  
“Personality?” Mitaka supplies after a few seconds of silence.  
Hux sniggers. “Penis.” Mitaka snorts and covers his mouth. “Do you want me to comm him and tell him you said no?”  
“No,” Mitaka says after ten seconds of deliberation on the potential repercussions of turning down the Supreme Leader.  
“Good man.” Hux strokes Mitaka’s face and kisses him once. “Well then. Go get ready. He hates to be kept hanging around except under very special circumstances.”

Hux expects that either he will see neither Kylo Ren nor Mitaka that evening, or that Ren will return early, alone and in a foul mood. He does not expect Ren and Mitaka to arrive together while he is wearing his robe and lounging on the sofa to watch an episode of _Romance in The Ascendency_ with a glass of something that warms his throat on its way down. He looks up at the sound of sniggering from the anteroom, so he sees the full effect of Kylo Ren bursting into the room wearing a green overall with an orange work jacket and a dishevelled blond wig. It is the most comical thing Hux has seen since he spaced his father’s supporters from High Command and watched them all float away, waving helplessly as they suffocated and froze.  
“Sith on a stick, Ren. What in the name of—”  
“Hi, you called for a radar technician. I’m Matt. The radar technician.”  
“Ren—“  
”I heard you were having trouble with your antenna.”  
Ren pats his pockets, finds the right one and pulls out a rather lifelike dildo. Behind Ren, Hux can hear Mitaka cackling. Despite his attempt to remain stern in the face of such silliness, Hux cracks a grin and laughs. Ren grins back and swipes the wig from his head. “Sith! That was itchy. Come in, Taka. He probably won’t bite. Unless you’re into that.”  
_”TAKA!?”_ Hux says, banging his glass down by accident.  
“Ah. Yes, sir.” Mitaka squeezes past Ren, letting his hand trail across Ren’s ass and reclaiming his dildo as he passes. “The Supreme Leader turned up in full radar technician costume and insisted that I call him Matt all evening. He took me to a cantina the techies use and started calling me Taka somewhere around the second glass of... of something. Anyway, I liked it. Being called Taka, I mean. We talked about some other stuff too.”  
Hux turns a glare on Ren. “Are you telling me you got my favourite lieutenant drunk on hooch from a ‘still set up in the filthy backroom of some—”  
Mitaka interrupts, gesticulating with the larger-than-life anatomically accurate model penis. “I’m not drunk, sir. Honestly, I had one sip and poured the rest out under the table. Matt had three glasses so I’m not sure he’s capable of servicing your antenna this evening.” Hux shifts his glare onto Mitaka, who suddenly realises he’s waving a dildo around and puts it down on the side of the holo unit. “I told him he looks like a cheesy holo-porn star and he started hamming it up even more. I’m sorry for disturbing your evening, sir. That was my idea so don’t blame Matt. I mean, Ren. I mean, the Supreme Leader.”  
Hux looks at Ren. Ren grins and winks at him, dropping the drunken act.  
“I switched my hooch for water,” Ren says with a laugh. “An easy misdirection. I don’t drink, Taka. Hux, We had fun! Have you ever had fun?” Ren crashes onto the sofa beside the General. “We talked for a whole hour about how Vader was actually a phenomenally skilled pilot.”  
Hux mouths, “Sorry,” to Mitaka, who covers a laugh with his hand.  
“Come over here, Taka,” Ren says. “Matt wants a kiss.” Mitaka walks over. Ren pulls him onto his lap and kisses him. “Tell him what you decided after our discussion.”

Mitaka smiles at Ren, and Hux has to choke back his jealousy.  
“I said Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka can’t have any kind of relationship with Supreme Leader Ren or General Hux. It’s completely against regulations and also too kriffing weird. And Commander Dickard can’t have a relationship with anyone at all because he has his job to do and he might feel like he’s cheating on them when he gets his clients off.” Mitaka smiles at Hux and leans across to stroke his face. Hux jerks back in surprise then takes Mitaka’s hand and nuzzles his palm. “But _Taka_ can help out Matt and Matt’s bunk-mate with their fantasy. If that works for you, Armie.”  
Mitaka looks at Hux. Hux looks at Ren. Ren looks insufferably pleased with himself. “Matt thinks Armie would like a kiss too.”  
Mitaka shuffles across Ren’s lap and kisses Hux, then pats Ren’s thigh. “You want to show him first?”  
“No babe, you go ahead.”  
Mitaka stands up and loosens his off-duty tunic and trousers. He eases his feet from his boots then pulls both garments off. “You wanted me to wear this, Armie,” he says.  
Completely distracted from the half-naked Chiss on the holovid, Hux looks bug-eyed at the half naked lieutenant in front of him. Ren clicks the holo off and finds some music instead.  
“You can have a closer look,” Mitaka says, slowly turning to show off his spare camming outfit: a black camisole and lace shorts embellished with red embroidery. “Matt, would you show Armie what else we did tonight?”  
Ren stands up and shucks off his orange jacket then unfastens his overall and steps out of it. Hux stares. Ren’s body is criss-crossed with soft red cords, knotted to make an intricate web around his torso and thighs, and a diamond shape emphasises the size of his cock.  
Hux sets his lips into a firm line. “Well it certainly looks like you had a nice time without me,” he says.  
“Ooh, Armie’s jealous,” Ren singsongs. Mitaka tilts his head.  
“We should do something to make him not jealous any more.” Mitaka grins. “You have any ideas, Matt?”  
Ren picks up his orange jacket and searches the pockets again. He pulls out more red cord and holds it out to Mitaka. “You could finish tying me up for him.”  
Mitaka takes the cord and looks at Hux. Hux nods.

He takes his time. Mitaka winds cord around Ren’s forearms and upper arms, leaving loops free here and there. He does the same with Ren’s lower legs, testing for comfort and circulation, never taking both hands off Ren even for a second. Ren stands patiently with his eyes closed, only answering when Mitaka asks a direct question. Hux thinks he has never seen Ren so docile, moving this way and that at Mitaka’s direction. Mitaka passes cords through some of the loops he has made and then pulls on one. Ren’s arm folds as if he was a marionette. Mitaka asks again how he feels and Ren murmurs, _”Mmhmm, green.”_ Hux watches entranced as Mitaka adjusts the cords, guiding Ren physically to the floor, fetching him cushions, adjusting the cords again until Ren is on his back, bound with his knees bent, his thighs splayed to reveal his cock and expose his entrance, and his hands behind his head. Mitaka leans over and kisses his forehead.  
“Would you like the blindfold too?”  
Ren’s reply, _”Please,”_ is almost too soft for Hux to hear. Mitaka keeps one hand on Ren’s chest and stretches over to rummage through the pockets of the green overall with the other, and pulls out a deep red satin scarf. He secures it around Ren’s eyes and asks how he feels.  
Ren barely mouths his reply. _”Green.”_  
“Do you want Armie to take over now?” Mitaka asks, not taking his hand off Ren’s body. “I will still be here.”  
_”Yes.”_

Mitaka sits behind Ren’s head, stroking his hair. Hux kneels in front of Ren’s ass, raised on a cushion, crawls up and kisses him. Ren chases for more when Hux pulls away, and Hux smiles before dipping down for another sloppy kiss.  
“I want you to have all the nice things you won’t let yourself enjoy,” Hux says.  
Hux drops a kiss on each triangle and each diamond of exposed skin on Ren’s chest, sucks on his nipples and nips at their raised flesh while Ren sighs and moans.  
“You can’t see me,” Hux says, “But I’m going to kiss Taka too.”  
Hux leans forward. Mitaka meets him half way and feels for the overlap of his robe. “You should take this off,” Mitaka says.  
Hux shimmies out of the robe. It falls partly over Ren, and Hux slowly drags the slippery fabric across his skin. Ren’s breath hitches and when Hux casts the robe aside, Ren’s cock is fully hard. Hux leans down and kisses the tip then licks from base to tip.  
“I want to do something filthy with you,” he says, lying on his stomach with his head level with Ren’s exposed ass. Ren bites his lip.  
“Matt? Do you know what Armie is going to do?” Mitaka asks.  
Ren nods.  
“How does that make you feel?”  
“Green.”  
Hux takes one of Ren’s balls into his mouth and pulls at it with his lips, then releases it and does the same to the other. He looks up at Mitaka, points and mouths, _”Lube.”_ Mitaka nods scrambles over to the bronzewood desk, finding the bottle in the bottom drawer. He returns and hands it to Hux then sits beside Ren’s head, stroking his hair. Hux grins at him then settles down again. He drags his tongue up and down Ren’s cock then keeps going, over his balls, back along his perineum to the darker pucker of his entrance. Mitaka watches, painfully hard in his lace shorts, as Hux flicks a soft, pink tongue around Ren’s hole a few times then wriggles the point of it inside. Ren tries to squirm, but he is bound fast. When Mitaka leans over to ask in a low murmur if he is okay, Ren calls out “Green! Fuck me, green,” before Mitaka can form words.  
Mitaka laughs. “Is this the filthy thing Armie wanted to do?”  
“Fuck, yes. It’s disgusting. He’s so fucking depraved.”  
“Doesn’t it feel good to have his tongue in you?”  
“Fuck! Yes. So... aaaah so _wrong._ ”  
Mitaka smiles and kisses Ren as Hux eases a finger inside beside his tongue, then pushes the point of his tongue around the tight ring where his finger vanishes inside Ren. His view is spoiled when Hux resumes sucking on Ren’s balls and teasing at his perineum. Ren’s cock twitches untouched and he gasps when Hux blows a breath across it. Hux takes the lube and squeezes some out around Ren’s hole then pushes into him with two slick fingers.  
“While I fuck you senseless, I want to watch you pleasure Taka with your mouth,” Hux says. Then we might see about which of us gets to claim your marvellous cock.”  
Mitaka flushes pink and his heart rate rises. “How do you feel about that, Matt?”  
“Give me your cute little cock, Taka. Green.”  
“Little!” Mitaka says. Hux stifles a laugh. “I have looked up statistics and my cock is of perfectly adequate size.”  
“It’s cute,” Ren insists. “I want it.”  
Mitaka smiles and shakes his head. He pulls his shorts and camisole off and straddles Ren’s head, knees wide to accommodate his bound arms. Hux reaches over.  
“Let me.”  
Mitaka shivers and gasps when Hux uses his free hand to fondle his balls then guide Mitaka’s cock to Ren’s waiting lips. He has to brace his hands on the floor either side of Ren’s hips and it is with extreme restraint that he neither thrusts nor lies flat on Ren to start repaying the favour without asking. Right now, the idea of removing his cock from Ren’s mouth so that he might seek permission somehow doesn’t occur to him. Ren’s lips and hot tongue suck and lick then Ren pulls his cock so deep that Mitaka thinks he can feel breath on his balls. He meets Hux’s gaze.  
“You think you’ll last long, Taka?”  
Mitaka slowly shakes his head and bites his lower lip as Ren lets his tongue undulate against his cock. Hux laughs. Ren groans and the vibration almost sends Mitaka spiralling into bliss.

From his new vantage point, Mitaka has a clear view of Hux’s fingers spreading more lube around Ren’s entrance, then Hux’s cock slowly pushing inside Ren.  
“I know what you want to do,” he says to Mitaka. “You can have him.”  
Mitaka angles his head to take the head of Ren’s cock into his mouth. Ren moans around him and he feels another, bigger, tingling flare of his approaching climax. He pulls off Ren, mutters a curse and raises his hips.  
“If we keep that up I might come in your mouth. Is that filthy too?”  
There’s no answer so Mitaka sits back on his haunches, leans over and kisses Ren. Ren follows hungrily when Mitaka moves away so he kisses Ren again, all sloppy tongues and slick lips, not stopping until Ren tilts his head back and takes a few panting breaths as he comes over himself. Mitaka watches Hux, buried balls deep in Ren’s ass and still thrusting hard and fast. After another minute his rhythm breaks. He lets out a few breathy moans then collapses onto Ren.

Two minutes later, Mitaka is kneeling on the floor, cutting through Ren’s bonds and massaging the red marks on his thighs where the cords have been. “Those will fade soon,” he says. Ren smiles, head cradled in Hux’s lap. Mitaka looks warmly at Hux. “Do you know how to care for him tonight?”  
“I rather hoped you’d stay and help with that, Taka,” Hux says. ”Besides, you can’t go. You didn’t come yet.”  
Mitaka frowns at Hux. “I’m here to help this happen for you two. I’m not really part of this, Armie.”  
“I want you to stay. Matt will say so too once he regains the power of speech.”  
Ren waves his arm and manages to form a thumbs-up gesture.  
“I will stay until I know that Matt is okay,” Mitaka concedes. “Then I have to go back to... to normal.”  
Hux sighs. “Not until aurek shift.” He traces his forefinger around Ren’s lips then lets Ren capture the finger with his teeth. “Why did you hold back? I mean,” Hux slides his finger further into Ren’s mouth. Ren makes a contented sound. “You had his mouth. And his cock. And I said you could.”  
“Ah. But _he_ didn’t. I wasn’t confident that he wanted me to suck him off or to come in his mouth. We have not really discussed anything like that.”  
“Oh.” Hux pets Ren’s hair. “Well then. I want you to stay so that we can have that discussion.”  
Mitaka laughs. “Not tonight, Armie. Matt is not in any condition for a serious discussion about boundaries. Can we put him on the sofa or something?”  
Hux pats Ren’s cheek. “Get up, love. Let’s get you comfortable.”

Ren groans but complies and soon he is lying on the sofa with Hux’s robe draped over him. Mitaka tidies up the pile of discarded clothing on the floor, folding the green jumpsuit and orange jacket, putting his underwear back on and picking up the remains of the red cord that he had used to restrain ‘Matt’. He shakes out his trousers and tunic and prepares to pull them on.  
“Wait,” Hux says. He takes the clothes from Mitaka and drops them, cups Mitaka’s face with both hands and kisses him. Mitaka allows Hux to lead him to the sofa, where Ren has pulled his knees up to make room and is watching them with a faint smile on his face. Hux sits and pats his lap.  
“Sit here. I have not admired your embroidery properly.”  
Mitaka straddles Hux’s lap. “I really should go,” he says.  
“And yet here you still are,” Hux replies with a smile, sliding his hands around Mitaka’s waist, up under the satin top and hooking his fingers into the waistband of Mitaka’s shorts. “Are you worried about being tired for duty tomorrow?”  
Mitaka shrugs. “My commanding officer is a real stickler for punctuality and attention to detail. I would not dare to be caught dozing on duty.”  
Ren laughs. “I’ve heard he’s a real hardass. If you gave a sloppy salute he’d probably haul you off the bridge and into his office for a spanking in front of the Supreme Leader.”  
Mitaka stares wide-eyed at Ren. Hux sniggers. “You like that idea.” It’s not a question. Mitaka nods. “Well then. Imagine what might happen if your commanding officer called you out on a disciplinary for some minor dereliction of duty and discovered you were wearing _this_ under your uniform? I doubt he’d be able to resist claiming your tight little hole for the good of the Order. Do you like to fuck, or to be fucked, Taka? I like both.”  
Ren ruffles Hux’s hair. “Let poor Taka go home, Armie.”  
“What if Taka comes back tomorrow evening and we can thrash out all the details?” Hux raises an eyebrow at Mitaka. Heart racing and mouth drying, Mitaka nods. Hux pulls him into a kiss. “For now,” Hux murmurs between kisses, “I want Matt to see you come with my finger in your hole and my hand on your cock and my tongue in your mouth.”  
Mitaka whimpers when one slender finger slides into him, gasps when it finds its target, and comes after only a minute, breathing hard through his nose so that he doesn’t have to break contact with Hux’s lips.

Next morning, when Mitaka returns from a quick sonic in the shared ‘fresher, he slips on his black satin cami set instead of his standard issue grey underpants. Just to see how it feels. And when he returns from a shift made disappointing for the total absence of both General Hux and Supreme Leader Ren, there is a box on his bunk with a note taped to it.

**Mitaka, Something came up today. I would like you to wear this.**

Inside, Mitaka finds high-cut, low-slung shorts, long stockings and a vest top made from shimmersilk. He hurriedly shoves the box under his bunk, collects his sliced datapad from Thanisson’s side of the bunk-room and sends a short message and a link out to ‘General Fux’.

**Please both complete this questionnaire as a starting point for further discussion of your needs.**

He goes to the cantina then the library, but struggles to eat or to concentrate. He gives up after an hour and accesses the questionnaire from his normal datapad, entering his name as “Taka”. Someone calling themselves “Matt” has already filled in the first checkbox column. Mitaka starts on the second column, typing yes, no or maybe beside each item. It takes him another hour to deliberate over some of his answers, scrolling back and forward to change his mind from time to time, then check it over again before saving and closing the questionnaire. He pretends to study until he gets the all-clear from Thanisson, then goes back to his bunk-room and takes out his embroidery kit.

*****

Mitaka does not see Hux until quite late in cresh shift, which gives him plenty of time to worry about having offended him or having revealed too much in his own responses to the questionnaire. When the General does march onto the bridge, he ignores Mitaka, gives Captain Peavey a terse order and marches out. Peavey sneers after him.  
“Lieutenant Mitaka!”  
“Yes, Captain!”  
“Report immediately to General Hux. I cannot imagine what you have done to make him summon you from your duty shift. Thanisson, step up.”  
Face draining and stomach fluttering, Mitaka salutes, turns and marches out as Thanisson takes over his console. He stands outside the General’s office, cap in hands, hair smoothed back, tunic straightened twice, waiting to be granted entry. The door opens and he marches in, salutes smartly and stands to attention.  
“Ah. There you are. Take these twelve datapads to my chambers and set them out for a conference.” Hux points at a pile of datapads. Mitaka steps forward to slot them all into the crate discarded on the floor. There are eleven datapads. The sensation of Hux’s eyes on him makes his skin prickle. He bends down to search the floor around the desk for the last datapad.  
“How are you finding your new... uniform?”  
Mitaka sighs in relief and stands up when he works out what the General is talking about. “Very comfortable, sir.”  
“And your paperwork?”  
“All in order, sir.”  
“As is mine. What did you think of my choice of colour?”  
“Green is a particular favourite, sir.”  
Hux walks over, stands very close and replaces one of Mitaka’s code cylinders with a new one, holding his hand against Mitaka’s chest over the new cylinder for a few seconds as if pressing it into place. Mitaka shivers under the intensity of Hux’s stare. “Well then. My chambers. Wait there for me. I expect I will need you again.”

Mitaka finishes racking the datapads, picks up the crate and walks out. The new code cylinder grants him access to the anteroom but not the General’s private chambers. He sets the crate down on the conference table and places a datapad in front of each seat but one, exactly one handspan from the table edge and perfectly parallel with it. As he places the last one, the main door opens and General Hux walks in.  
“What’s this?” he snaps. “There is one missing!”  
Mitaka jumps to attention and salutes. “Sir! I must have missed one in your office. I will fetch it immediately.”  
“You will do nothing of the sort, Lieutenant. You will pay for disappointing me. Come with me.” Hux grips Mitaka’s forearm and pulls him towards the door that leads into his private living room. “You do know what you have to say to make this stop, hmm?” Hux waits for Mitaka’s answer. When it comes, it is a breathy whisper.  
”Oh, _yes,_ sir.”  
Hux turns his head to hide his grin and opens the door. Mitaka catches his breath when he sees the Supreme Leader, complete with robes and mask, sitting on Hux’s sofa. Hux pulls Mitaka past Kylo Ren to the bronzewood desk and kicks the chair out of the way.  
“Remove your belt and your tunic. Unfasten your breeches and push them down.”  
Mitaka complies, coiling his belt, folding his tunic and laying it on the table. He unhooks the fastening of his trousers, eases them to mid-thigh and turns to face Hux. Hux stares, swallows and licks his lips.  
“That is not standard issue underwear.”  
“No, sir.”  
“There is no First Order symbol on it.”  
“There is, sir!”  
“Show it to me.”  
Mitaka turns around. Hux splays a hand on Mitaka’s back and bends him over the desk.  
“Supreme Leader, please come and see this.”  
Kylo Ren gets up and walks over.  
“This officer’s ass belongs to the First Order,” Ren says. Mitaka almost gasps at the tremor that runs down his spine at Ren’s distorted voice and the skin of his shoulders prickles where Hux’s gloves touch him.  
“Then we should make use of it,” Hux says. “Once proportionate punishment has been administered.”

Mitaka closes his eyes. Ren takes his wrists and pulls him further across the desk, then holds both wrists in one huge hand and rests the other on Mitaka’s head, pressing his cheek to the cool varnished wood. He feels his shorts being dragged down and a leather glove massages his buttocks. A booted foot kicks his feet apart as far as his clothing allows.  
“Six, do you agree?”  
“To begin with,” Ren growls through the vocoder. Mitaka whimpers in anticipation. Hux slaps his ass twice rapidly, once on each cheek.  
“One,” he says. Mitaka bites his lower lip to stop himself from moaning out loud. He knows he’s rock hard, cock bobbing between his legs with each blow. Hux slaps him twice more. “Two. Are you learning your lesson?”  
“Yes, sir,” Mitaka says, voice unsteady. Hux looks at Ren, who nods.  
The third pair of blows is harder and Mitaka cries out at the sound as much as the sting.  
“So you felt that one,” Hux crows. “Three.”  
The next touch on Mitaka’s ass is cold but gentle. He gasps and squirms as lube-slicked leather massages his entrance and pushes inside. The push on his head and the pull on his wrists are released and he hears a hiss and a clunk, then Ren’s voice is in his ear.  
“Can you take your punishment, officer?”  
Mitaka moans as Hux’s finger rubs just right. “Fuck, yes,” he says.  
Ren laughs and kisses his shoulder. Mitaka shudders as Hux pulls his finger out and slaps his ass again. “Four.” The finger pushes inside again, touches him just right then withdraws. Two more stinging slaps. “Five.” And two more. “Six.”

Mitaka thinks his legs might not hold him up for much longer. Ren anchors him with a hand between his shoulder blades. Hux drops his gloves onto the desk in front of Mitaka’s face then massages his ass with bare hands, rubbing more lube between his cheeks and into his entrance. “This is property of the First Order,” he says. “And the Order is mine. Do you know what that means, Lieutenant?”  
“Yes, sir,” Mitaka breathes out. He hears the metallic clink of Hux’s belt unfastening and the sound of his tunic being opened. There’s a soft swish of fabric on skin then Mitaka feels the pressure and stretch of Hux’s cock against his hole. Hux pushes and waits, pushes and waits. The desk surface feels slick and hot against Mitaka’s skin and his chest is starting to ache.  
“You ought to show gratitude to the Supreme Leader for allowing you to continue in your current rank.”  
Mitaka tries to move his head but cramp in his neck prevents it.  
“Amber!”  
Hux stops pushing immediately and Ren’s hands support his head.  
“What do you need?” asks Hux.  
“A blanket or something on the desk. My neck and ribs hurt and my shoulders are going numb.”  
“Let’s get you upright. Can you do that?”  
Hux pulls out slowly and helps Mitaka up from the desk. He massages Mitaka’s shoulders. Ren suggests moving to the sofa and Mitaka nods. Ren removes his outer robe, sits down, knees wide, pulls his tunic up and unfastens his leggings. He strokes his cock a couple of times as Hux helps Mitaka shuffle into position in front of him.  
“You can thank the Supreme Leader on your knees,” Hux says.  
Mitaka kneels, rolls his shoulders and places a hand on each of Ren’s thighs. Behind him, Hux’s cock pushes against his hole and slowly eases inside. Mitaka closes his eyes and pushes back against Hux until Hux strokes his back then grips his hips. Mitaka mouths up the shaft of Ren’s cock and takes the head into his mouth. Ren cups his cheek and slowly guides him down as far as he can go before he gags. Ren laughs and takes one of Mitaka’s hands from his thigh and wraps it around the shaft. “Here, use your hand too.”  
Hux leans on Mitaka’s back and starts to move. Each thrust pushes Mitaka onto Ren and soon he is lost in the moment, letting Hux choose the pace, moaning and drooling around Ren’s cock. Hux comes first, hips losing their steady rhythm, breathy cries in Mitaka’s ear, then carefully pulls out and sits back to watch. Without Hux’s weight on him, Mitaka can speed up his work on Ren’s cock until he feels it twitch and tastes the first hot, salty spurt of come. Mitaka swallows twice and Ren mutters _fuck... fucking... fuck!_  
Hux laughs. “High praise indeed from the Supreme Leader!”  
Mitaka feels himself being lifted into the air, turned, and settled on Ren’s lap. Ren holds his thighs apart and Hux nuzzles around the base of his cock and sucks one of his balls. Mitaka moans and squirms in Ren’s grasp. Hux sits back on his heels.  
“You have done so well, Mitaka. Would you like something from me?”  
“Please.”  
“Oh, you will have to ask nicely and tell me _exactly_ what you would like from your General.”  
“Sir, if I may ask, I would like your mouth.”  
“And what would you ask me to do with my mouth, Mitaka?” Hux says. Ren frowns at him but Hux is only looking at Mitaka. “Look at me, Lieutenant Mitaka.”  
Mitaka opens his eyes and meets Hux’s steady gaze. “What would you have me do?”  
He glares and snaps angrily, “General Hux can suck my dick.”  
“There. That wasn’t so hard.” Hux sniggers. “Unlike your pretty little cock.”  
There’s a cold breath then wet heat around Mitaka’s cock. Ren shifts him down, cradles his head and kisses him. When he comes, he comes so hard that he thinks he may actually pass out.

*****

Perhaps he does. Mitaka wakes up naked, in a bed that is definitely not his narrow bunk in a room that is definitely not his dingy bunk-room. And the solid weight across his chest is definitely not Thanisson’s wiry arm.  
“It lives!”  
“Oh? Good.”  
The bed dips and the weight lifts. Mitaka yawns and rubs his face. When he opens his eyes, General Hux with his hair loose and damp comes into focus and he sees the Supreme Leader smiling at him, wearing a robe that strains at the shoulder seams and hangs open for lack of a cord.  
“Caf, food and a mission debrief,” Hux says.  
“What time is it? I should go,” Mitaka says.  
“No, you should have breakfast.” Hux says. “Aurek shift is in forty-five minutes and you really need a sanisteam. There’s a fresh uniform for you.”  
“Kriff! I am so sorry, sir. I fell asleep?”  
“Right after you came.” Ren laughs. “Cutest thing I’ve ever seen. I put you to bed and stayed with you while he had his meeting.”  
“Caf,” Hux repeats. “Sanisteam. Now.”  
Mitaka suppresses the urge to salute. He gets out of bed and Hux points him to the sanisteam. Ten minutes later, he is sitting at Hux’s dining table with a cup of caf and a selection of ration bars.  
“How do you feel?” Hux asks him.  
Mitaka considers the question. Something is shifting and he can’t pin it down. He sips his caf and chews on a chunk of protein bar. “I don’t know yet,” he says. “You called me Mitaka in the middle of a scene and made me call you General Hux. That could have gone very wrong.”  
“Told you,” Ren says to Hux. Mitaka sighs and bites off another piece of ration bar.  
“Well then. Please accept my apologies.” Hux scowls at his cup. “I don’t see why we can’t do what we did as ourselves. You certainly appeared to be enjoying it.”  
Ren shakes his head and walks away. Mitaka’s anger flares. He drops the protein bar onto his plate. “I thought you understood! You’re my _General._ I can’t. I... It’s all on my _paperwork._ Did you even read it?”  
“Of course,” Hux says, glaring back. “You want to be three separate people. You want to keep camming as Dickard every other week. You want to ignore me as Mitaka during aurek, besh and cresh shift and have sex with me as Taka during dorn, esk and forn shift. But only every other week because of the camming. Well, I do not accept those terms, Lieutenant Mitaka.”  
Mitaka pushes his chair back so fast it tips over. He salutes and marches out but only makes it as far as the anteroom before stopping and rubbing his fists into his eyes to keep from bursting into tears. Behind him, he can hear raised voices but he can’t make out the words until Ren’s voice, sounding closer, yells, “Tell HIM that!”  
The door opens and Ren stomps through, dressed as Matt. He sweeps Mitaka into a solid hug.  
“Armie is being an asshole, Taka.”  
Mitaka puts his arms around Ren’s neck and closes his eyes. Ren rocks him for a minute.  
“I’m on duty soon, Matt. I have to go.”  
“I know. I’ll make sure you don’t see Armitage today.”  
“Thank you.”

*****

Mitaka does not see General Hux again the next day either. He’s grateful to Captain Peavey for keeping the bridge crew busy with simulations and drills, and he enlists the help of another couple of lieutenants to help him study, although in darker moments he believes he will never be promoted. Not now. He does not see the Supreme Leader either, but his disappointment is soothed by the hangar logs which record several scheduled test flights of a new starfighter. He even gets to see it in action for a few seconds as Peavey directs an attack on a pirate flotilla reported to have stolen materials bound for a First Order shipyard. Peavey is watching over his shoulder as he directs covering fire for the TIE-fighters, and a wedge-shaped starfighter performs an intricate series of spins and turns right in front of the transparisteel viewports.  
Peavey growls, “Find out which clown is piloting that ridiculous thing and inform their hangar chief. I want that fighter grounded and its pilot on report.”  
“Yes, Captain.” Mitaka doesn’t have to look to know, but he makes a show of scrolling through the hangar logs anyway. “Sir?”  
Peavey looks down at the pilot’s name and rolls his eyes. “Karking showoff. I don’t know who he thinks he’s trying to impress. General Hux informed me himself that he will be tied up with paperwork all day. Does the Supreme Leader not bother to keep track of where his officers are?”  
Mitaka’s eyes open wider and he blushes. Peavey gives a thin smile. “Good work, Lieutenant. I know you fell foul of the general’s temper the other day. Don’t let it get to you.”  
“Sir?”  
“I heard you mislaid a datapad needed for a late esk-shift senior staff briefing and got a night in solitary for your sins. You’re a good officer, and we all have slip-ups.”  
Mitaka blinks and swallows, face cooling a little. “Yes, sir. Thank you sir.”  
“However, don’t be so careless again. It was the Supreme Leader’s datapad that you lost and you’re lucky he did not attend that meeting.”  
Mitaka’s face flushes hot again and he keeps his head down. Peavey scoffs and walks away to observe the petty officers in the data pits as they shuffle communications back and forward under Unamo’s guidance.

When he gets back to his bunk-room after dinner in the cantina and a couple of hours in the library then a quick sonic in the communal ‘fresher, Thanisson hands over the camming equipment and says goodnight. Mitaka slides into his bunk and logs in to the sliced datapad.

**Welcome back, Commander Dickard. You have 039 new messages.**

The fan mail he responds to with a short **Oh you’re so sweet! Log in tomorrow and say hi.**  
To the requests for private sessions in person, he replies **I’m so sorry, honey, I don’t do that but I can help you find someone who does,** and links to a short list of sex workers’ bios. There is one request for a private cam session and he hovers over the delete button while he reads it over and over and over.

**Hi, I want a private cam session. My bunk-mate has some things to discuss. Matt.**

He deletes the message and settles down to sleep.

An hour later, sleepless and exhausted mind racing, he recovers the message and sends Matt a link and an appointment time. Then he sleeps.

*****

He’d wear the new shimmersilk but he left it behind in General Hux’s private chambers. He only runs one group cam session, and only to slip into character. He talks someone through their fantasy of getting off with a rebel spy in an interrogation room, and flirts with a petty officer who admits awkwardly that she’s not really into men and is only there because she and her five bunk-mates are thinking about taking up camming for extra sanisteam credits. He pretends to be hurt and cuts her off, then sends her a private message wishing her luck and giving brief advice about tech and pricing. Just before his appointment time with ‘Matt’ he ends the session and switches his feed to a pre-recorded clip of himself and Thanisson acting out Thanisson’s fantasy of being caught masturbating in the ‘fresher. They’d recorded it halfway through forn shift and he’d had to edit out their giggles when someone actually did come in to use another sonic cubicle while Thanisson had his back against the plastoid wall, his long, slim legs around Mitaka’s waist and Mitaka was beginning to struggle to keep his knees from buckling. Watching it still makes him laugh.

A red icon flashes to show that the link has been used. He clicks to activate his private feed, checks the session has been paid for (it has, generously) and smiles for the camera.  
“Hello again, Matt. Lovely to hear from you.” The face that shimmers into focus is not Matt’s. “Ah! Armie.” Mitaka hears the wariness in his own voice. “What fantasy can I help you with tonight?”  
“I feel stupid when I role play. I don’t know how to do it. I never even played pretend when I was a boy. Can you help with that?”  
“Oh!” Mitaka sighs, closes his eyes and smiles. “You’re not used to having to pretend to be something you’re not, are you, sweetheart?” Off camera, there is a deep, rumbling laugh. Mitaka leans closer to the camera. “Tell Matt from me that he should find something else to do for a little while. I think this should be just you and me for now.”  
Mitaka stifles a laugh as Hux looks to the side and says, “Kindly fuck off, Supreme Leader.”  
Ren replies, “I’ll be in your bunk. I found a really interesting holodrama set in a communal ’fresher,” and Mitaka pretends to be embarrassed.  
Hux looks back at the camera. “He’s gone.”  
“Okay,” Mitaka says. “You role played the Supreme Leader very nicely, as I remember, my darling.”  
“That’s because I should be the Supreme Leader. I’ve dreamed about it.”  
“Ooh! Does Leader Ren know that?”  
“Of course. This whole thing started when he insisted on keeping me close in case I tried to have him spaced. Imagine the shock when we realised we actually _like_ each other. It’s a karking disaster!”  
Mitaka covers his mouth and suppresses a laugh at Hux’s expression. When he recovers, he says, “Okay, darling. I think, under the circumstances, demanding that you drop into role-play from cold is unfair. However,” Mitaka holds up a hand as Hux tries to interrupt, “demanding that others _stop_ role playing is also unfair.”  
“So what do you recommend?” Hux says. “I happen to have a loyal and highly skilled lieutenant who balks at getting involved with a superior officer, even though he has indicated that he finds me attractive. I can’t pretend not to be his general.”  
Mitaka purses his lips and thinks. “Is he not willing to role play being someone else, sweetheart?”  
“Yes, but I like that he’s my loyal lieutenant. I see him quietly and efficiently getting on with his duties and I feel... I feel... _something._ I want to reward him.”  
“By offering him his sexual fantasy?” Mitaka is struggling to keep his voice even and slow. He feels like he might erupt at any instant.  
“He knows that I am not averse to that idea,” Hux says, smiling.  
Mitaka takes a deep breath. This might be the only chance he has to try to explain his fears calmly. “Is it that you like being in a position of power, generously offering your underling sexual favours in return for something?”  
Hux looks horrified. “Absolutely not! My _underling_ seemed to be having rather a good time. If he was unhappy with the evening’s progress, all he had to do was say ‘Snoke’ and all thoughts of sexual activity would have been annihilated like a snowball orbiting a supernova.”  
“But you do see that’s how it might appear, from a lieutenant’s point of view?” Mitaka says. “However much fun he was having in the moment, the lieutenant might have thought his position compromised if he were to refuse the most powerful men in the galaxy. Does that power imbalance sound at all sexy, General?”  
Hux’s face sags. “Is that really what you... what he thinks of me?” He shakes his head. “Does my high rank prohibit a sexual relationship with anyone except the Supreme Leader himself?”  
Mitaka relents a little. “Your lieutenant did have a very nice evening right up to the point where you made him break character. That was jarring and I... he would appreciate it if you never pulled a stunt like that ever again.”  
“I see. I hope he will accept my apologies. The Supreme Leader has also pointed out, at length, that my behaviour that night and the following morning was... substandard.”  
“Also, you should not have called your lieutenant away from his normal duties.”  
“I wanted to make the experience more convincing for him.”  
“Did you agreed that with him in advance?”  
“Wouldn’t that make it less fun?”  
“Maybe,” Mitaka says with a shrug. “But consider that _knowing_ something is going to happen later can also be fun.”

There’s a pause while Hux looks off camera. Mitaka watches him. “Was there another matter you needed advice on, General?”  
“I don’t know.” Hux shrugs and looks at Mitaka again. “I am a jealous man by nature. I sometimes think my loyal lieutenant prefers my bunk-mate to me.”  
“Maybe your bunk-mate listens to him and stays within agreed boundaries.”  
“Oh.”  
“Honestly, I think the Supreme Leader regards your lieutenant as some kind of pet.”  
“Oh?”  
“Maybe this is something you should discuss with him yourself.”  
“Ugh. Very well.” Hux is staring off screen again. Mitaka smiles.  
“Tell me what else is on your mind.”  
“I want to offer my lieutenant a sideways move onto my personal staff but I don’t think he’d accept because it would interfere with his... other activities.”  
Mitaka’s eyebrows shoot up. “Why would that matter?”  
“He would be assigned to a bunk-room with one of my captains, closer to my suite, and would be required to make himself available for off-ship missions. The hours would be irregular. The rank would be the same but the position attracts a higher rate of remuneration because of the additional demand on his time.”  
“Are you offering him a raise and nicer quarters as inducement for him to—”  
“To stop camming. I can barely stand the thought of him getting off to other people’s fantasies.”  
“Other people’s fantasies are rarely my own.” Mitaka snaps out the words then silently curses at himself. He sees Hux’s surprised expression and sighs. “Look, it’s not sexy on this side of the camera. In the last ten cam sessions I have hosted, I genuinely got off once. Because you wanted it. It’s just a job, Armitage.”  
“Oh!”  
“What?”  
“You called me Armitage.”  
“You paid for me to get you off. What would you like?”  
Hux flashes a tiny smile. “You to come over. Just to talk.”

*****

“So that’s settled,” Hux says, looking at Mitaka for confirmation.  
Mitaka nods and reads through the outline again. “You are General Hux of the First order, off-ship on a mission. Your shuttle is captured by a space pirate,” Mitaka waves at Kylo Ren, who waves back. “Your pilot, Captain Taka,” he points at himself, disarms the pirate and between them, Captain Taka and General Hux tie him up.” Mitaka points to the newly installed suspension beams in Hux’s ceiling. “The pirate is strip-searched and suspended—“  
“—comfortably,” adds Ren.  
“Comfortably,” confirms Mitaka, “until General Hux decides what to do with him.”  
Hux takes over. “General Hux decides that the filthy pirate should be, as it were, the meat in a First Order sandwich.”  
Mitaka giggles. “To clarify, the ‘pirate’ will be required to suck some First Order cock until it’s hard whilst being teased until he’s hard too and begging for penetration. He will be fucked in the intercrural area by Captain Taka and he will be ridden by General Hux.”  
“Simultaneously?” Ren asks, grinning, eyebrows waggling.  
“Should be possible if I get the suspension just right,” Mitaka says without looking up from his notes. “We could practise that in advance if you have time. If the pirate comes before General Hux is satisfied, Captain Taka will be blamed for it and spanked. When the pirate is recovered, Captain Taka will rim him—”  
“—I still think that’s depraved.”  
“We know, dear,” Hux says, patting Ren’s knee. “But you do love it. That’s why we tie you up before we do it to you.”  
“—and finger him. When General Hux is ready, the pirate will suck him off.”  
“So everyone gets to come at least once,” Ren says, “maybe twice?”  
“That’s the plan. You have set aside enough time for that? To get into character? Get over your sense of the absurd and start having fun?” Mitaka raises an eyebrow at Hux. “Remember the ropework takes a while too. I could do the basic body weave in advance.”  
“I like the sound of that. Rope underwear. Nice.” Ren trails a finger up and down Mitaka’s arm, making him shiver.  
Hux taps at his calendar. “Will three hours be enough?”  
“Add after-care.”  
“In that case, why don’t I just blank out dorn and esk shift completely for all three of us that day? That way we can have dinner first then a bath after and go to bed.”  
Mitaka nods. Ren nods. Hux nods back.  
“Added. Private conference to discuss the issue of piracy on First Order supply routes. Your input, Supreme Leader?”  
“Pirates?” Ren says scornfully. “Fuck them.”

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Fauxtalian over on twitter for coming up with ‘Han-job Swolo’ when I needed another fake name 💓


End file.
